1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a novel packing case constructed in a foldable structure that can easily pack and unpack the goods contained therein without need of any external means and which may be conveniently recovered from a folded form for further use repeatedly.
2. DESCRIPTION OF THE PRIOR ART
Most used conventional packing cases are cartons, wooden cases or the like. The known cartons are breakable, subject to abrasion caused by wearing or wetting, and usually can not be used more than once, thus not suitable for repeated use. The known wooden cases, which are heavy in weight, bulky in volumn, not conveniently in transportation, usually pack and unpack a content therein in a cumbersome manner as additional external means is needed, and which is not fordable and not easily recovered for repeated use. In addition, known packing cases maybe result in more garbage-dispose and surrounding-pollution problems.